


Driving Lessons With Percy

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Driving Lessons, Gen, this is really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on @novelty-spookster-night ’s from tumblr's post about Percy teaching Jason how to drive and this scene from Clueless http://youtu.be/lW2JBJSaXUI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons With Percy

“Please don’t wreck my car.”

Jason laughed and took the keys from Percy’s hand and got in the driver’s seat, smiling innocently at the look on Percy’s face. “Calm down bro.”

“I’m serious bro. This car is my baby.” Percy said patting the car before getting in the passenger seat and buckling up. 

Jason laughed and buckled up and fixed the mirrors. “Well if you’re a good teacher you have nothing to worry about.”

“Well, I rode in Apollo’s sun chariot while Thalia drove once. Wasn’t the best experience.” Percy shuttered. “Okay so first, buckle up and fix your mirrors.”

“Check.”

“Good. Now start the car.”

Jason started the car easily and looked over at Percy with a satisfied smirk. “Check."

“Good, now put your foot on the break and put the car in reverse. And before you back out check your mirrors and look behind you to make sure nobody or anything is behind you. Don’t rely on the mirrors.” 

Jason put the car in reverse and backed out without hitting anything, but almost hitting another car’s bumper in the process. “That was a tight spot, that wasn’t my fault.”

“It wasn’t that tight of a spot Jason.” Leo piped up from the backseat. 

Percy turned his head quickly to look at Leo, “What the hell are you doing back there? How did you even get in my car?”

“You asked me to make sure everything was running smoothly before you took Jason driving just to make sure nothing happened. Do you honestly think I’d miss out on the opportunity to witness Jason’s first driving lesson?” Leo scoffed.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned back to the front. “I guess you can stay. But no distracting him. I don’t want us to wreck.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “We’re not gonna wreck.”

 

“What the hell?” Jason looked over at Percy in surprise. “You’re getting on the freeway!”

“What?!” Jason yelled out in surprise. 

“Oh shit.” Leo muttered grabbing ahold of the handle above the door for dear life. 

“No turn right! Get out of the lane!” Jason tried to turn right but missed his chance and tried to back up and turn again. “No no no! Jason just get out of the lane!” An eighteen wheeler approaching the lane blared his horn at their car. 

“Truck! Truck! Jason get out of the lane!” Jason hurried and swerved into the other lane, barely missing hitting another car. 

“What do I do now Percy?!”

“Just go straight! Just go straight!” A truck behind them passed them, blaring their horn as they passed. “Just relax and drive bro. Just relax and drive. Good job.”

“Okay. Okay.” Jason said trying to calm down.

Another car passed them blaring their horn, an elderly woman in the passenger seat giving them the finger as they passed.   
Leo yelled out something from the back seat in Spanish back at the woman. 

“Just keep going straight bro.” Percy said trying to keep his voice steady as motorcycles passed them up on both sides of the car. “Whatever you do, keep your hands on the wheel. Just keep them on the wheel.” Another eighteen wheeler driving up behind them following closely behind blared his horn.

“Drive faster Jason!” Leo yelled out. 

“Percy what do I do?!” Jason yelled out in alarm. 

“Hurry! Get out of the lane! Take this exit! Turn!” Percy yelled out over the truck’s horn. Jason quickly turned without putting on his turn signal and pulled over on the side of the road.

“Alright.” Percy said taking a breath of relief. “Damn. You did wonderful. It’s alright bro.”

“You did it Superman.” Leo said relieved to see that they were all still alive.

“Just relax bro. Relax. It’s okay now. It’s over.” Percy said trying to calm Jason down.   
Jason let out a few deep breaths and laid his head down on the steering wheel. Leo let go of the handle he was latched onto and relaxed in the back. “Thank gods that’s over.”

“We’re all okay?” Percy asked. 

“Physically.” Leo muttered. “Mentally? I’m not sure yet.”

Jason picked up his head from the steering wheel and let out another breath of relief. “Nobody else hears about this. Alright?”

Percy nodded his head in agreement. 

“I won’t tell anyone we screamed like little girls at a One Direction concert if you guys don’t.” Leo said.

“Deal.” Jason and Percy agreed.

Leo nodded. “Let’s go home. I need something to calm my nerves.


End file.
